Si el destino decide unirnos
by KathAlone
Summary: Japón había dejado atrás los rencores hace mucho tiempo, las heridas dolían sólo si hundías los dedos en ellas— "Si el destino decidiera juntarnos, yo realmente no me opondría" —Estados Unidos realmente estaba feliz por ello.


Cuando hubo repartición de cerebros, nunca me avisaron nada :'I(?) xD

alksdj Bueno, este es un fanfic fuera de serie(?) Okno, pero sigue siendo raro, por primera vez, tendrá más de un capítulo oAo -Se sobrecarga y explota(?)- Me esforcé porque este fanfic está dedicado a mi hermosa novia, Kzy 3 Me acaba de contagiar su obsesión por Ameripan uwu(?) xD

**Advertencias: Ameripan (Estados Unidos x Japón), leve RusCan y Franada, uso de nombres humanos, OOC, referencias históricas(?).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

El calor era insoportable, era verano después de todo, pero esto era excesivo, tal vez la madre naturaleza por fin se estaba vengando por todos los años de calentamiento global recibidos.

En mal momento se había descompuesto el aire acondicionado, ahora la sola idea de tener que hacer el más mínimo movimiento le generaba una mueca de disgusto, por ello cuando sonó su teléfono, Alfred contó los metros de distancia que existían desde su posición hasta la mesa donde reposaba el celular, no era muy lejos, pero el calor lo hacía más perezoso de lo que ya era.

Se resignó después de notar que, quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea, era realmente insistente, y el celular no había parado de sonar ni un segundo, estiró su brazo lo más que pudo, tratando de no mover el resto de su cuerpo, en cuanto vio que no podía atraer el teléfono con su poder mental, decidió voltear un poco la mesa y dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

El celular cayó sobre la alfombra, quedando por fin al alcance de su brazo— ¿Aló? ¿Quién es? —Preguntó después de contestar la llamada.

— ¡¿Cómo que quien es, bloody hell?! ¿No tienes mi número registrado? ¿Acaso contestas números desconocidos así porque si? ¿Qué quieres, eh, qué te extorsionen? Además, ¿por qué demoraste tanto tiempo en contestar? ¡Seguro estabas durmiendo como el vago que eres!

Ah, la voz de Inglaterra gritándole, no había nada como empezar el día con algo así.

Ya se había independizado hace mucho tiempo, pero Arthur aún parecía querer asumir el papel de madre. Francis, por el contrario, había pasado de ser un padre a ser algo así como un hermano mayor que adoraba la idea del incesto.

— No tengo energías para pensar adecuadamente, Igirisu. —Murmuró en cuanto pensó que Arthur había acabado con sus regaños.

— ¡Tú nunca piensas adecuadamente! ¡Dudo que siquiera pienses! —Escuchó el suspiro pesado del inglés y contuvo la risa—En fin, volviendo al tema, Matthew me pidió que te llamara.

Alfred movió la cabeza a un lado— ¿Por qué no me llamo el mismo? —Su hermano incluso podía visitarlo, ya que no vivían lejos el uno del otro.

— Porque el bastardo de Francia lo 'secuestró', —Y antes de que Estados Unidos se alterará, agregó— van a organizar la comida para una fiesta atrasada que le harán a los italianos.

— Cierto, su cumpleaños fue hace unos días. ¿Tengo que llevar algo? ¿Hamburguesas, tal vez?

— Nadie quiere tus masas de colesterol y grasa por aquí. —Exclamó Arthur— Sólo necesito que le avises a los que faltan sobre la fiesta.  
Alfred se desanimó ante la idea de caminar durante ese calor, pero ya que era un héroe no tenía otra opción que acudir en ayuda del inglés— Está bien, ¿quiénes faltan?

— Falta Iván.

— No hablas en serio.

— Pero también falta Kiku, puedes ir a verlo a él primero y después ambos visitarán a tu mejor amigo, Iván.

Alfred bufó, había estado evitando a Rusia tan bien, y alguien tenía que venir a arruinarle la fiesta. Colgó poco después de eso para no escuchar la carcajada de Inglaterra y miró el baño por sobre su hombro, una ducha fría le haría bien con todo ese calor, así que se tiró al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse hasta el cuarto de baño.

Una imagen realmente extraña si alguien lo hubiese visto.

Japón disfrutaba de un clima cálido en el lugar donde vivía, había escogido bien y aunque se mantenía algo alejado de sus habitantes, se preocupaba por ellos como cualquier otro país, solo que disfrutaba la soledad de ese lugar.

Ya no estaba en edad de cosas que lo alterarán mucho, así que no le gustaban demasiado las visitas sorpresa, porque solían ser...

Alguien corrió la puerta de entrada con fuerza y entró con una sonrisa exclamando:

— ¡Yo, el héroe llegó!

El corazón le había saltado hasta la garganta, volteó a ver al americano explosivo mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

— ¡Kiku, tengo una gran noticia! —Exclamó Alfred tomando por los hombros y empezando a sacudir al, ya de por sí, aturdido japonés — Le haremos una fiesta atrasada a Veneciano y Romano, ¿recuerdas que no pudimos hacerlo antes? ¡Ahora lo haremos! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que luego tenemos que ir a buscar a Rusia para invitarlo también! —Exclamó el estadounidense dejando de sacudir a Kiku y pasando a simular llorar en su hombro— Yo sólo quiero una vida larga y sana, ¿porque tengo que invitar a ese loco?

Con tantas sacudidas, era una fortuna que Japón aún recordara su nombre, y en cuanto vio a Estados Unidos lamentándose sobre su hombro, le frotó la espalda para tratar de confortarlo— Creo que entendí algo y supongo que estaremos bien, eres un héroe después de todo, Alfred-san. —El americano sonrió al escuchar al otro decir aquello— Aunque eres algo torpe y tomas malas decisiones. Y aún no olvido el accidente de Hiroshima y aunque yo también tuve parte de culpa, tu agresividad para reaccionar ante los problemas es la que te ha causado tantos conflictos con otros países y... —El rubio le cubrió la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

—G-Gracias por los ánimos, Kiku.

— No hay problema, ¿iremos ahora a ver a Rusia?

Alfred asintió— Oh, cierto, sería bueno si llevaras películas de terror a la fiesta, las tuyas suelen agradar más que las mías.

—No creo que sea oportuno, siempre que vemos películas de ese tipo, Italia termina llorando y Alemania tiene que dormir con él para calmarse.

Por la manera en como Kiku sonreía, parecía que le agradaba el hecho de saber que sus dos compañeros dormían juntos, como buen amante del yaoi, su imaginación volaba rápidamente.

—Supongo que no queda de otra, vamos a donde Iván.

— ¡Ah! Iré a cambiarme de ropa, entonces —Alfred le estaba por decir que el kimono le quedaba bien, pero se dio cuenta que esa vestimenta no era la adecuada para una fiesta y decidió callar y sentarse a esperarle. Agradecía que ahí estuviera más refrescante que en su casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le diera hambre, la pereza que había tenido antes, debido al calor, para prepararse algo de comer en casa estaba recayendo sobre él.

Se levantó para ir a preguntarle al nipón si podía robarle algo de comida; subió las escaleras y entreabrió las puertas de las habitaciones buscando al otro, cuando se acercó al cuarto de baño, entreabrió la puerta sin pensarlo mucho, pero Japón estaba ahí y acababa de terminar de bañarse.

Alfred se quedó estático y retrocedió un poco, ocultándose con la puerta para que el azabache no pudiera verlo, aunque éste estaba de espaldas y no hubiese alcanzado a verlo aunque hubiese querido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, reaccionó y decidió irse, pero algo de Kiku le llamó la atención y ya que el japonés nunca hablaba de ello, ahora podría al menos observar.

En la espalda del japonés se perfilaban claramente las múltiples marcas de guerra que había tenido que soportar a través de los años, pero había una cicatriz mucho más grande que las otras, justo en medio de la espalda, ese era Hiroshima, Estados Unidos lo sabía, y se apenó por ello, sus cicatrices de aquella guerra eran más pequeñas y lucían menos dolorosas.

Buscando más cicatrices se terminó fijando involuntariamente en la forma en la que Kiku se movía y en la forma de su cuerpo, sus hombros eran estrechos, su piel lucía realmente suave al contacto, incluso en la zona de las cicatrices, cuando su vista siguió bajando un poco más allá de la cadera, el japonés hizo un leve giro, Alfred se apartó rápidamente de la puerta y se dirigió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo hacia el primer piso, estaba sobresaltado, sonrojado y el calor había vuelto a su cuerpo, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado y salió apresuradamente al patio, si no se calmaba antes de que el nipón terminara de cambiarse, iba a ser realmente malo, en especial porque estaban los dos solos en la casa.

Kiku se envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura, y abrió un poco la puerta, mirando a ambos lados, había podido sentir una mirada momentos antes, era probable que hubiese sido Alfred, pero la idea le parecía extraña y lo incomodaba un poco, decidió olvidar el tema por el momento e ir a cambiarse, tal vez aquella sensación había sido debido a uno de los espíritus que de vez en vez visitaban su casa.  
Bajo las escaleras buscando con la mirada al estadounidense, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, temió que en realidad si hubiese sido el rubio quien lo había estado observando, pero luego lo vio aparecer, saliendo de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano— Espero que no te moleste que te haya robado un poco de comida, Kiku, realmente tenía hambre.

El aludido suspiró aliviado, Alfred era el mismo de siempre, así que probablemente no había sido él, aunque no sentía muy aliviado de saber que los espíritus andaban rondando por ahí, en su casa— Está bien, puedes servirte, tengo bastante comida después de todo.

—Y todo es comida sana, Kiku, pero bueno, vamos antes de que se haga tarde. Kiku asintió y ambos fueron a buscar a Rusia, en el camino Estados Unidos daba un suspiro mental de alivio viendo al otro de reojo, afortunadamente había logrado calmarse a tiempo antes de que el japonés apareciera.

Cuando llegaron por fin, ninguno de los dos se animaba a tocar la puerta, al final fue Kiku quien lo hizo, antes de que Alfred hiciera algún berrinche de niño pequeño.

Fue Estonia quien abrió la puerta, sonrió de manera leve al ver a Japón, luego giró la mirada hacia Estados Unidos y con la misma sonrisa volvió a cerrar la puerta— ¡Hey! ¡No vengo a declararles la guerra ni nada por el estilo! —Gritó Alfred y Kiku no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Rusia fue quien volvió a abrir la puerta, con su grifo en mano, moviéndolo de forma amenazante— Privet, cerdo capitalista, da.

— Long time, bastardo comunista. —Saludó Estados Unidos de igual forma, Japón se apartó un poco por precaución, hasta que vio un pequeño rulo aparecer por detrás de Rusia.

— ¿Alfred? —Preguntó Canadá apareciendo al lado del ruso— Llegas tarde, Iván ya sabe sobre la fiesta.

— ¿Matthew? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te había raptado Francis?

— Me escapé en cuanto él se distrajo —Iván sonreía al saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente del americano, pero no dijo nada— Puedes adelantarte, me quedaré un rato más con Iván.

— P-Pero, tú, Iván, él es… yo… —Japón hizo una reverencia ante los otros dos y tomó a Alfred del brazo para luego llevarlo con él— Mi hermano… con el ruso bastardo…

— Alfred-san, sólo estaban platicando, además no creo que tuviera nada de malo, sólo tienes que dejar de lado las ideas y los conflictos por los que han pasado tú e Iván. —Murmuró sonriente.

El rubio suspiró— No es tan fácil, Iván ha sido mi peor enemigo durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la Guerra Fría hemos tenido roces bastante fuertes. —Bufó suavemente— Es como si nosotros saliéramos juntos después de lo que te hice.

— Pues realmente prefiero dejar eso atrás, es doloroso para mí, y supongo que también lo es para ti, así que si el destino decidiera juntarnos, no tendría motivos para evitarlo. —Estados Unidos miró a Japón, quien sonreía de manera sincera, se sonrojó ante ello, volteando para que el otro no lo notara –aunque ya había sido visto- y ambos continuaron caminando en silencio.

* * *

Primer capítulo, fin(?)~

Pienso que esto va más allá de mi manera de escribir, pero en realidad no tengo un estilo en específico, así que supongo que está bien(?) xD Amor, espero te este gustando hasta ahora, sino me voy a tirar del puente, otra vez :'c (?) Okno xD

A todos los demás también espero les guste, muchas gracias por leer :3

Reviews, tomatazos, chocolates, cachetadas/abrazos virtuales, o un Canadá adorable para violar, digo para abrazar(?), todo es bien recibido~

Nuevamente, gracias por leer, nos veremos nuevamente(?)~


End file.
